Your House, My Mansion
by GoldenHelikaon
Summary: Slash. Mpreg. Sequel to ‘House Arrest’. Lucius’s house arrest is coming to an end along with the war. Voldemort and Harry are both dead but the threat of continued danger still hangs in the air. How are Lucius and Sirius doing five years on? LMSB


**Your House, My Mansion**

**Disclaimer:** I own Isabelle Malfoy and that is about it.

**Summary:** **AU. Slash. Mpreg.** Sequel to '_House Arrest'._ Lucius's house arrest is coming to an end along with the war. Voldemort and Harry are both dead but the threat of continued danger still hangs in the air. How are Lucius and Sirius doing five years on?

**Warnings:** See summary. Also, character death (sorry if you actually like Harry). Any other warnings I will place at the start of each chapter.

**Pairings:** Lucius/Sirius, Severus/Remus, Hermione/someone.

_For Lucius's age in this story, I am going with the fact that he was nearly 43 when he had Isabelle in _'House Arrest'. _Sirius is six years younger, so he will be 41/42. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1:** _Looking Back on Times Past_

Lucius Malfoy, a man rapidly approaching his forty-eighth birthday, had just finished tucking his newly turned five year old daughter into bed after a pre-bedtime story, when he heard the sound of glass shattering somewhere else in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Daddy, Siri's sad…"

Lucius turned to back to his little daughter and went and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her; she sure was growing up fast, it seemed like only yesterday that he had given birth to the little girl. "What makes you say that?"

Isabelle Malfoy gave her father a look as though he had grown another head, "Because he misses Hawwy."

Lucius sighed and nodded; he brushed some of Isabelle's blonde hair out of her light grey eyes; he had been so happy that she had developed his looks as she got older and not those of her other father (whoever he may be), it made the pain of her conception far easier to bear. "He does miss Harry; he just needs time to come to terms with it."

Sirius had been absolutely distraught after the final showdown between Harry and Lord Voldemort. Though the Dark Lord had been destroyed once and for all, he had taken Harry with him; Harry had died from his injuries from the fight at twenty-one years of age… Almost the same age James had been when he had been killed.

Ever since that day, Sirius had been a complete wreck; he tried to keep himself in control around Isabelle, but when alone, he just completely let go. He had gotten violent on a few occasions, smashing objects when his pain became too much; the shattering glass from a few minutes ago was probably another one of his tantrums. He had lost his Godson, Lucius could understand his misery, but now Sirius was starting to snap at everyone around him, and he was being generally unpleasant.

Lucius snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Isabelle tug at his shirt sleeve, "Yeah, baby?"

"I want Siri happy," said Isabelle pouting; she was quite a straight forward young lady, she knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it. She also liked telling people what to do and how she thought they should do things, which was rather Malfoy-ish behaviour, but Lucius was fairly certain that the influence of one, Miss Hermione Granger, had something to do with it as well.

Lucius leaned down and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, "I know you do, sweetie, so do I," he tucked the little blonde back into her bed again. "Now come on, you should be sleeping."

"Bu-"

"No _buts,"_ said Lucius sternly; he remembered Draco being like this when he was about Isabelle's age, he never wanted to go to sleep when he could spend time with his father. "You have had a long day, Isabelle, you need to sleep," he watched as Isabelle tried her adorable puppy eyes. "'Belle, stop it. You should have been in bed over an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"Its ok, sweetie," Lucius bent and kissed her on the head again. "Now go to sleep. You want to be wide awake to spend tomorrow with Hermione, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good girl."

"Night night, daddy."

Lucius smiled as he got to his feet, "Goodnight, baby," he extinguished the lamp with a flick of his wand (returned to him after his year of good behaviour in the first year of his house arrest). The blond closed door quietly before leaning against it and sighing; now that he had gotten Isabelle to sleep, he would have to go and deal with Sirius.

"Is she asleep?"

Lucius looked to his right to see Sirius coming towards him from the other end of the hallway, "Yes, she is," he watched Sirius carefully for a few moments. "What did you smash this time?"

"Nothing important."

Lucius raised his eyebrows slightly at the dark haired man, "Its upsetting Isabelle," with that said; he headed off down the hallway and down the stairs to the ground floor living room, knowing that Sirius was following him closely.

Sirius closed the door behind them, "You're angry at me."

Lucius sat down in one of the armchairs next to the dying fire, "I'm not angry, Sirius, I'm just annoyed."

Sirius sat down opposite the blond, "Why?"

"Why?" Lucius sighed and shook his head. "You should know why, Sirius," he could see the blank look on Sirius's face. "I am worried about you, _everyone_ is worried about you," now Sirius seemed to understand what he was talking about; he saw the other man look away from him. "I know you're upset and I know you're still grieving, but you need _help_, Sirius."

"No, I don't!"

"You do, Sirius."

Sirius was on his feet and glaring at the blond, "What the hell would you know, Lucius? You haven't recently lost anyone that you care about! He was my Godson!" he could feel tears starting to sting his eyes. "I lost James and now I've lost Harry! I was responsible for both of them and now they're gone! I don't know what to do anymore…"

Lucius got to his feet and walked over to Sirius, who looked like he was determined not to cry, "Maybe I don't know how you feel, but I can imagine how _I_ would feel if I lost you and Isabelle," he placed his hands on Sirius's upper arms. "Let someone help you. You can't keep on destroying everything when it gets too much-"

"It's how I grieve."

Lucius sighed, "I know, but have a little mercy, _please._ I am stuck here for two more months; when my house arrest is over you can destroy this house until your heart's content. I will take Isabelle back to my place, and leave you here if you want. All I ask is that you _calm down._"

Sirius leaned forward and pressed his head against Lucius's shoulder, "I'm sorry…" he felt Lucius's arms slide around his waist. "I didn't realise how horrible I've been behaving…"

"Neither did I," replied Lucius; he pressed a kiss to Sirius's head. "Hermione and Remus thought you should be given a good talking too."

Sirius huffed quietly, "You don't have to listen to them."

"They are more right than they are wrong."

"I'll try and calm down…if only for Issy's sake."

Lucius smiled slightly, "Ok then; she doesn't like seeing you upset, you know that, right?"

"I do now."

"Well remember that," said Lucius; he then took on a threatening tone. "If you upset her anymore with your behaviour, I _will_ be forced to do some damage."

"I don't doubt that," Sirius nuzzled his head against the blond's neck. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Lucius smirked, "There was a time when you would rather have killed me than allow me to comfort you."

Sirius pulled away slightly and smiled, "Well, once your house arrest is up; if you revert back to your old arrogant and snobbish self again, I _will_ kill you."

"We'll just have to wait and see then, won't we?"

"Yes, we will," Sirius was about to lean in for a kiss but stopped at the sound of a little voice from the doorway.

"Daddy…"

Lucius sighed and looked to his daughter; "I thought I told you to go to sleep?" he went over to the little girl and scooped her up into his arms.

Sirius snorted, "I don't know what kind of freakish child you were, Lucius, but not everyone can sleep on command," he winked at the 'mini-Malfoy' as the older one gave him an unimpressed look.

Isabelle put her arms around Lucius's neck for a cuddle, "I heard scawy noises outside…"

"Scary noises?" Lucius could feel Isabelle trembling slightly in his arms. "What kind of noises?"

Isabelle mumbled her reply into Lucius's shoulder; she was still loud enough for both men to hear though, "Like someone banging on the wall."

Lucius shared a worried look with Sirius; there was no wind this evening so it couldn't have been tree branches being blown against the wall outside the young Malfoy's bedroom. This was exactly the kind of thing that they were afraid of; Voldemort was dead but many of his followers were still at large and wanting to harm members of the Order and some of their own that had turned against them; Sirius and Lucius being two of the number. "Will you go and check it out?"

Sirius nodded; he pulled his wand out of his pocket as he headed to the door, "I'm sure its nothing…" he said it more for his own peace of mind than Isabelle's.

"Be careful," called Lucius after the dark haired man. "Come on, baby, we'll go down to the kitchen."

"Can I have some hot chocolate, daddy?" Isabelle really had no need to ask, she already knew that her daddy could rarely say 'no' to her.

"Of course you can," said Lucius as he carried her out of the living room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

…

It was nearly half an hour later when Sirius appeared in the kitchen to find Lucius sitting at the table with Isabelle on his lap. The blond looked up when the other man entered, "You took a while…did you find something?"

Sirius shook his head and sat down opposite the blond pair, "No, but I thought I should check and double check everywhere just to be on the safe side. I couldn't see anyone or anything…" the old Black house was no longer being used as the Order Headquarters, so Dumbledore had lifted the Fidelius Charm. It was now up to Sirius and Lucius, like every other wizard and witch, to protect themselves and their home in any way they needed to.

"There're monsters."

Sirius raised his eyebrows slightly, "I assure you, Princess, there are _no_ monsters, especially not in your room."

"There _are._ They're under my bed."

"I checked under your bed."

Lucius smiled slightly, "You know, 'Belle, monsters only visit the naughty little children. The one's that _don't_ listen to their parents," it was his last ditch effort to try and get her to go back to bed and to sleep; if it didn't work then she would just remain out of bed until she fell asleep elsewhere.

"Do I have to go to bed?"

The two men spoke at the same time, "Yes."

……

After a second mug of hot chocolate and another bedtime story, Isabelle _finally_ relented and went back to bed and to sleep.

Sirius was sitting up in bed reading the _Daily Prophet_ when Lucius entered the bedroom and quietly closed the door, so as not to make any loud noise that would wake Isabelle up again. He looked up from his reading when the blond crawled onto the bed, fully clothed, and curled up next to him, "So was your son ever this exhausting at five?"

"No…he was far more demanding though," Lucius forced himself up right so that he could see Sirius's face. "How are you?"

Sirius looked over the top of his paper to see that the blond was watching him intently, "I'm fine… I might not be for long, but for now I am."

Lucius nodded slowly; his eyes still fixed on the dark haired man, "Do you think you might feel any better if you move out of this place?"

"Undoubtedly," replied Sirius; he closed his paper and folded it up. "But until your house arrest is up, we both must remain here; it was one of the conditions."

"I know," Lucius rested a hand on one of Sirius's legs. "But when it _is_ up, and assuming that the Ministry decide that I have been good enough these last few years; then we can leave, can't we?" Sirius nodded.

"To Malfoy Mansion, you mean?"

"Mmhmm, of course."

"It's not been lived in for a while though, has it?"

Lucius shook his head, "I don't think so, no. I was thinking that maybe we could visit there at some point and see if anything needs fixing up. I very much doubt that the last house-elf lived."

Sirius snorted, "There you go again, the whole superior being thing. I'm going to have to beat it out of you, aren't I?"

"Funny. Ha ha."

Sirius grinned, "You love it."

"I do not."

Sirius threw his paper on the floor and pounced; he knocked the blond flat on his back and kissed him hard on the mouth, "Of course you do…" he didn't give Lucius a chance to reply before kissing him again and deciding that neither of them really needed to sleep _just yet._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** I know I really shouldn't start yet another new story… By all means, feel free to tell me off.

Yes, the title sucks. If you have any better suggestions, please, throw them my way.

**Next Chapter:** Lucius's house arrest ends, but the Wizengamot are not happy with letting him go free.


End file.
